


Hot for Teacher

by GrimGraveyard



Category: RWBY
Genre: Age Difference, F/F, Futanari, Futanari Ruby Rose (RWBY), Other, Seduction, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:55:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23137285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimGraveyard/pseuds/GrimGraveyard
Summary: Commission ported over. Summer; when the temperature is high and hormones even higher. It was probably the worst time of the year for a young student like Ruby Rose – probably even worse than imaginable when you were not like any other girl and your homeroom professor is a gorgeous woman.
Relationships: Glynda Goodwitch/Ruby Rose
Comments: 8
Kudos: 133





	Hot for Teacher

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rashaan Butler (Rashaan_Butler)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rashaan_Butler/gifts).



> Want to buy me a cup of coffee? https://ko-fi.com/ggrave  
> Disclaimer: RWBY and all characters associated belong to Rooster Teeth, not GrimGrave.

Summer; when the temperature is high and hormones even higher. It was probably the worst time of the year for a young student like Ruby Rose – probably even worse than imaginable when you were not like any other girl. She had a slim figure, a pretty face, luscious hair that gradates from black to dark-red at the tips, and overall was quite the cute girl on campus.

What separated this young Huntress from every other female in Beacon Academy was her genitalia. From the waist up, she was any a bit a woman as her peers, with a smooth face and soft features, feminine eyelashes and shapely breasts.

And while her legs were slender and feminine, at the apex of her loins she was lacking a vagina and instead sporting masculine genitalia – the "full package" as her sister used to put it – Ruby was a form of hermaphrodite – newhalf – futanari – the terms were many.

And with raging hormones during this hot summer day, having a phallus proved to time and again be painful, and its insistent stir could be…problematic. Especially when your homeroom professor was a drop-dead gorgeous, mature, sexy bombshell of a woman, clothed in a long-sleeved pleated top and black-brown stockings that hugged her body like a second skin, form-fitting. Those black boots with bronze heels were designed to inspire sexual domination, they just had to be! Combined with that riding crop she always had with her, a pencil skirt that could be considered too short, and the way her top had an appropriate keyhole neckline that flaunted the professor's impressive cleavage, Glynda Goodwitch was every young man's wet dream.

Of course, there was more to it; Glynda was a mature woman who had aged well, with looks that would make other women her age jealous and give younger girls a run for their money with her flawless, pale white complexion, golden hair tied back in a bun, and bright green eyes that held wisdom and keenness. Her voice was stern yet smooth and she carried herself with authority.

As much as she had sex appeal, Professor Goodwitch was a beautiful woman; a person who stimulated fantasies and was visually stunning, appealing to Ruby's hormones and emotions alike and inciting lust and love within the young student.

Now, however, with her backside turned to the students as she wrote something on the blackboard, she unknowingly provoked the former rather than the latter, flashing the underside of her rear that her skirt didn't cover to Ruby who clenched her legs tightly shut and pulled her own skirt down in the vain hope of not attracting any attention to herself with her hardon.

A task proven quite difficult when her brain was filled with nothing but thoughts of Professor Goodwitch; from merely holding hands, sharing a gentle hug, to fantasies where she was ravaging the blonde in every possible position right there on the desk – maybe even on the chair – perhaps against the blackboard – as the older woman wrapped her legs around Ruby, loving every second of it—

_"Miss Rose."_

Her heart stopped entirely for a moment. Cold sweat ran down her skin as she slowly glanced upwards to meet bright green orbs that stared her down, narrowed and unamused.

"Miss Rose," Glynda repeated. The buxom blonde was standing right in front of the rookie-huntress, tapping her foot impatiently. "Care to answer?"

"…" Ruby racked her brain in the vain hope of remembering what had happened. Unfortunately, she could not even remember that the professor had even said anything.

…Besides, she was given a nice view of Glynda's tantalizing cleavage with the way the blonde was leaning forward.

"Uh…42?"

Several students around her quietly snickered and the stern look in the blonde's eyes became clearer as she straightened her back. "I suggest you pay some attention if you wish to save yourself from future embarrassment." She adjusted her glasses with her fingertips. "Does anybody actually know the answer I'm looking for?"

 _"The Great War ended the year 20XX!"_ someone exclaimed further in the back.

Oh. Right. History.

"Correct." The older woman nodded, her gaze focused elsewhere for a second before turning back to Ruby. "This is becoming a regular occurrence, Miss Rose. **Please** pay attention in my classes." She adjusted her glasses again. "Professor Peach may go easy on you, but _I_ will _not._ Understand?"

As pale cheeks blushed hotly red with images of Goodwitch, riding-crop in hand and a black-leather dominatrix outfit stating "I will not go easy on you, Miss Rose" invading her mind, the rookie Huntress nodded slowly with a meagre, "Y-Yes, p-professor…"

As a few students snickered in the back, Glynda eyed Ruby one last time before she nodded and turned on her heel, attention focused on the blackboard.

x.x.x

Back at the dorms, Ruby wasted no time in darting up to her bed in a flurry of petals, head buried in the pillows. Unfortunately, with Weiss and Blake having headed to the library it was only Yang who entered the room after, chuckling with a knowing grin.

_"Oh you've got, got it bad, got it bad~"_

"Yang, shuddup!"

 _"You're hot for teacher~"_ Yang snickered, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. "I almost feel bad for you, sis."

"Suure you do."

"I do!" the blonde reassured. "I couldn't possible imagine what it must feel like to have a muscle that won't settle down as soon as someone even mention Glynda's name."

"You're not helping!"

Her sister guffawed as she jumped up to her own bed. Ruby glared daggers at the brawler, trying to block Professor Goodwitch out of her mind as her cock throbbed underneath the clothes with an aching need for release.

Nightfall could not come fast enough.

After all, she had indeed got it bad for the "Wicked Witch of Beacon Academy."

x.x.x

Glynda Goodwitch entered her office with a weary sigh as she walked over to her smooth wooden table to dump a stack of papers and books, popping her shoulders afterwards with a satisfied mewl. Today's session had been going swimmingly, though the real reward had been in her performance and the look on a certain redhead's face that had the older woman smirking slightly with a knowing guile.

No doubt her favourite student, Ruby Rose, was a flustered mess right about now, her mind racked with images of her "strict and proper" professor.

The blonde sat down on the leather chair by the desk, arching back into it as she stretched her legs before crossing one over the other, planning her next move for tomorrow's session.

She chuckled softly. It had been quite some time since the professor first suspected the young girl has a crush and/or sexual interest in her, and she certainly appreciated the attention. As much as Ruby Rose could be a bit of a scatter-brain, something about her – an honest soul, as someone astute had put it – had found its way into the blonde's heart.

And while romance or otherwise between teacher and student was taboo, the professor could not help herself giving the redhead a nice view of her cleavage or backside whenever an opportunity presented itself; it certainly could not hurt to express your interest back at the young girl from time to time, right?

Besides, Ruby Rose would eventually graduate and when that time comes, Glynda would stop at nothing to claim her.

x.x.x

"I can't believe you, Ruby."

The sniper-scythe wielder whimpered as she face-planted the open book she was supposed to read, her phallus throbbing distractingly.

"You have two weeks' worth of homework to do just to catch up with the rest of the class – because you "fail to pay attention in class"?" The fencer shook her head and rubbed her temple. "I knew you were a dolt, but this is extreme even for you!"

"Weiss, you're _not_ helping!"

"I didn't plan on helping you."

"Weeeeiiiissss…."

"Easy there little sister," Yang interrupted from her bed. "You've got a good few hours left, and most of the homework consists of questions you easily can find the answer for, and the essay only needs to be one paper; it's really easy." She gestured towards the impressive stack of books and papers next to the redhead. "But then my homework was never quite like _this_."

Ruby groaned out loud in frustration, her gaze darting off towards the clock on the wall every few seconds and the pen in her hand as still as a statue.

"Oh man, I think the clock is slow."

"Enough chitchat," Blake reprimanded as she gently tapped the butt of her pencil against her leader's head. "I offered to help you but I can't if you're not willing to help yourself."

The redhead hung her head and sighed, trying her damnedest to focus on the homework and not on Glynda's perfect arse.

x.x.x

Perfect arse indeed.

The following day had begun with Combat Class; students were picked to fight against one another to hone their skills, learn techniques, and of course train their bodies for the physically strenuous task that is battle – be it Grimm or otherwise.

Ruby, ever eager to clash against someone with interesting weapons, had volunteered despite Glynda's presence (wearing extra layers of fabric to ensure her bulge wouldn't be noticed) and momentarily blocking out any indecent thoughts in favour of winning the match against one of team CRDL's members.

A sharp whistling sound emitted as soon as the oafish moron fell onto his back, struggling to get back up. "And the winner is…Ruby Rose!" The blonde woman stepped between them, holding up a scroll. "As you can see, Dove's Aura has been depleted and he is no longer unable to fight. And while you may have strength left and you _feel_ that you can still battle, please remember that it would probably be wiser to live to fight another day."

She turned towards the spry redhead, her lips slightly curved into a smile that had the young rookie-huntress' heart melt. "Excellent performance, Miss Rose." That wonderful expression quickly faded. "If only you could perform this well in your other classes."

Ruby's heart sank at the statement. It wasn't her fault she was distracted nearly every hour of the day.

Maybe professor Goodwitch had a point though; if she could perform this well in Combat Class, surely she could put her mind into every other class, working diligently and block out her hormones to achieve the best of grades—

—and the professor was giving Dove a biting lecture of his failed performance, but Ruby's eyes were trained on the taut muscles on Glynda's stocking-clad legs…and the way she was leaning over, causing her pencil-skirt was hiked up to reveal an beautiful heart-shaped ass clad in…

_…Black satin thongs?!_

_`I'm getting blue balls here! This isn't fair!´_

Ruby's heart stopped for a hot second, pale complexion turning a warm shade of crimson. The underwear beautified those round, creamy white butt-cheeks and upper thighs and she could not look away. She stared, silver pupils dilating and eyes widening at the sight of what would be her new material for her next jerk-off session, her underwear and pantyhose already straining uncomfortably against her stiffening member.

…But maybe she could enjoy this moment for a few minutes longer before things really got hard- _difficult._

x.x.x

And from Heaven, to Hell. The next class was math, and to make it even worse, there was a quiz today!

Life was not fair sometimes.

The classroom was silent save for the faint scribbling of pencils against papers and the low clicking of a clock on the wall above the doorway. Ruby wiped sweat from her brow, trying her hardest to keep her attention solely on the paper before her, but the equations and numbers and letters turned into nonsensical nonsense.

Crap!

She nervously glanced up from her seat, scanning the room. It was painfully quiet sans the scribbling of pens on papers and the occasional sigh of frustration.

Silver eyes eventually focused on the Wicked Witch herself, sitting comfortably on her high-back chair. The blonde was reading and crossed one leg over the other. Even now, with the pressure of the quiz weighing on her shoulders, Ruby could not help but to imagine what it would be like to sit next to her professor, snuggled up and—

Emerald pools unexpectedly eyed her and the rookie-Huntress averted her gaze back to the paper. She was blushing, judging by the creeping heat, and she tried to get back to the task at hand.

…

It was pointless; any attempt to make sense of the figures on paper only hurt Ruby's head.

"30 minutes left, everyone."

Fudge!

Ruby lamented in silence, stifling her aggravation by chewing the butt of her pen. Half an hour left and her paper was still untouched.

…And yet her attention inevitably returned to the gorgeous woman behind the desk, drinking in the sight. Glynda was still reading, arched back and chest puffed out for the rookie-Huntress to quietly admire. The way the top clung to those sweater-puppies triggered many indecent imaginations that Ruby definitely would dream of later but for now she was content ogling the professor's rack.

…

Scratch that; she wasn't content at all!

The weapon-freak's cock throbbed underneath her extra layers of underwear and pantyhose, slowly rising despite the tight fabric confines. Wiping small beads of sweat from her brow, Ruby kept subtly staring, stripping down the blonde with her eyes and imagined her in all her nude glory; reaching for an apple she had on her desk, Glynda, without looking up from her book, took a nice big bite out of the red fruit, its juices pooling in her mouth and dribbled down along the nice curve of her jaw before landing on malleable breasts.

Except that was what was happening, thought the blonde was still clothed.

Ruby's eyes widened and her jaw went slack. The juice from the wounded fruit rolled down the valley between Glynda's tits but she didn't seem bothered. Finally, she put down the book and apple, her eyes meeting the redhead's briefly before she stretched her arms and legs with a content sigh, giving Ruby a nice long view of stocking clad legs and her jiggling chest.

Her eyes flickered, vision blurry. Cock rising with arousal and small nipples poking against the bra. Breathing became laboured and the rookie-Huntress was certain she had gone insane.

Because she swore that the older woman had _winked_ at her with a smirk.

Still, she enjoyed the view she was given, especially when Glynda fanned herself and grabbed the hem of the keyhole neckline to air out her upper body, causing Ruby to groan.

This wasn't fair at all.

The urge to abandon all sense of shame to whip out her girl-dick and pound it mercilessly suddenly felt very tempting. Especially when the blonde was unbuttoning the keyhole neckline with another content sigh.

She was starting to feel lightheaded.

Meanwhile, blood rushed to the apex of her loins, raring and throbbing with need.

She couldn't take it a second longer. Stealthily, Ruby lowered her hand, groaning quietly as she caressed the impressive outline underneath her skirt. She grabbed it as best as she could, giving it a squeeze.

_Unf._

The redhead slid her hand up carefully slow, then back down. So far so good. She repeated the motion just as slowly, heat suffusing between her legs as she jerked a bit quicker, all while staring at Glynda's cleavage and imagine them smothering her cock—

The bell rang. Class was over.

Never had Ruby felt so elated and dismayed all at once.

"Be sure to turn in your paper by my desk on your way out, everyone," Glynda strictly stated. "Class dismissed."

The redhead bashed her head against the desk with a mutter.

Meanwhile, the professor eyed her from her seat with a slight smirk tugging the corners of her lips.

x.x.x.x

The dead of night had become Ruby's favourite time of the 24 hour cycle; it meant privacy. No one would disturb her – no one would ever know what she did under the covers (with the exception of Yang) and it was a libidinous freedom that she took advantage of almost every night. The sheet she had around her bed acted as a shield, a final line of defence in case anyone should ever wake up, having already saved the redhead a handful of times whenever one of her teammates needed to go to the bathroom.

Tonight, however, it seemed to be a relative calm night. Or perhaps Ruby was too deep in her own realm of fantasies to notice anything beyond her hand and raging boner.

A raging boner stimulated by jerking motions and perverted imaginative scenarios.

She could see it now; _sitting on the high-back chair, nude as the day she was born, Ruby arched back, the professor kneeling before her with her milky swells of flesh wrapped around her phallus. Wet, slick, coated with saliva for easier friction, Glynda suckled and licked Ruby's girl-dick whilst pressing her impressive tits against it, using them as handles to stimulate an orifice for the redhead to fuck._

_Gods, just imagining the softness of those milkjugs had the rookie-Huntress blow her load right then and there._

_Glynda gave her a sultry smile as she rubbed her breasts in perfect sync up and down Ruby's pole. She looked so much younger without the glasses – not that she looked old at all – and it only made the redhead even more hot to trot than ever. She'd buck and roll her hips, thrusting against pillowy breasts and losing herself in the blissful sensation as the Wicked Witch edged her on._

_"That's it, Miss Rose. Fuck my breasts like you would with a pussy," she'd say, talking dirty in a way that certainly didn't befit a woman of her status. "There is no need to hold back, young lady. Cum whenever you wish."_

_Fuck, professor Goodwitch was a dirty minx!_

"Oh, Glynda…"

Ruby arched into the bed, hand clasped over her mouth to muffle a strangled gasp. A scorching itch settled between her legs as she jerked faster, desperate for the sweet release to sate herself. Her turgid member throbbed in her grip, pre leaking from its mushroom head and dripping along its length until it was smeared by Ruby's hand for lubrication.

Her imagination wandered until a certain memory came back…

_Glynda wiggled her firm ass suggestively at the rookie-Huntress, her black satin thong neatly wedged between her those pale cheeks and snuggled up against a hidden, damp sex._

_"Don't be shy now…"_

Ruby's mouth salivated – more than she did when tuning or tinkering with Crescent Rose – and jerked her dick faster, breath laboured and body sticky with sweat.

_"Claim me, Miss Rose," the blonde uttered, her voice husky and low. The look in bright green pools was heated, black with pure lust, and the wet spot on the thong grew. "Don't be gentle."_

Ruby jerked herself off with reckless abandon—

_"Take your bitch-breaker and **ravage** me."_

"OhfuckGlynda—!"

The redhead bit the inside of her cheeks, preventing herself from waking up the whole room with her vocal pleasure as frothing seed ejaculated from the tip of her cock, staining the covers.

x.x.x

Glynda let out a frustrated sigh as she rubbed her temples. Having to work late was a headache on its own but this – the small stack of papers concerning one of her students – only made matters worse.

"Math, History, Geography, and Language…" Another soft exhale left her lips. "The only class Miss Rose excels at is Combat class." A thin eyebrow arched neatly. "…and Biology."

_Heh._

At this rate, the lively student would fail all the subjects. Fail the _Academy._

 _Leave_ the Academy.

This wasn't good. Combat class, albeit the most important one to pass, wasn't enough to graduate as an Huntress, and young Miss Rose wanted nothing more than becoming one. That much was clear.

 _`Have I perhaps gone overboard?´_ Glynda thought, mulling this over. That was a distinct possibility; ever since the young girl had tugged the blonde's heartstrings – and continued to do so – the "Wicked Witch" in her wanted to take things a step further, even if it was taboo. Miss Rose's graduating would ensure that they could possibly be together after she had won the redhead over during her stay, but perhaps she had gone too far with the teasing.

Sexual teasing aside, Glynda cared far too much for Ruby to jeopardize her future as a Huntress. She honestly wanted what was best for her student. Miss Rose deserved happiness.

Putting the glasses down on the table, the professor rubbed the bridge of her nose, eyes tightly shut. This could still be fixed, but she would have to rethink her approach.

…Gods be damned, what would Ozpin – the Council – _people_ think of their relationship if it were to develop as Glynda had often imagined late into the lonely hot summer nights? To think that she would feel this strongly – sexually and _romantically_ – about one of her students, it almost felt like a bad joke. But then, Ruby Rose was a special case; her cheerful demeanour was contagious, her honest, kind nature brought a smile to the blonde's face, and she was cute and attractive with her red hood, silver eyes and fair complexion, with perky breasts filling out her top—

The professor shook her head with a slight smirk. Best imagine about that later. There were more pressing matters at hand.

If Ruby could improve just in time for the next semester and onward, she could still pass every class in time for her final year and – assuming she'd keep it up – graduate with flying colours. That was the thing; she could be at the top of her class if she just put her mind to it.

Perchance, Glynda thought, her teasing had racked the poor girl's brain.

She sighed. A woman can only take so much. She would know.

Grabbing the papers, the professor eyed them one by one. Glynda knew what she had to do next.

Perhaps it was time for some one-on-one talk with dear Miss Rose.

x.x.x

Ruby hung her head in shame the whole way to the classroom and to her seat. The whole lecture she sat still, nervous, horny, and afraid. It was an odd mixture.

History class was boring as always and as much as the redhead desperately tried to pay attention, her mind drifted right into the gutter as she eyed professor Goodwitch up and down, admiring the shortness of the pencil skirt or how her boobs jiggled with every motion.

What a time to be alive.

Her satisfaction could persist for so long. In the middle of the lecture, professor Goodwitch walked down the aisles, handing out graded quizzes from yesterday. When she reached Ruby – poor soul being last – she paused before handing her the paper, a stern look in her eyes.

Moving on to her desk, the redhead gulped and slowly peeked at the paper. One sentence had her heart stop for a quick moment, her very being filled with dread.

_See me after class._

There it was. Judgement Day. Her paper was marked with a big red, angry **"F".**

When the bell rang, signalling the end of academic servitude for today, the students made their way out save for Ruby who banged her head against the desk in dismay.

A hand rested on her shoulder and she glanced up to her sister's bright, grinning face.

"Looks like someone is going to get a tongue-lashing~" she sing-songed, laughing immediately after. "I should feel sorry for you, but _you_ should've paid attention in class."

A groan. "Thanks, Yang."

"Your sister is right," Blake added. "But perhaps this will help motivate you from now on."

Weiss scoffed. "It better do, or we will be the only team with a leader who will stay behind in the academy while we graduate."

"Guuuuyyyysss…."

"Just make sure you stay calm during your visit, Rube," the blonde mentioned with a snicker. "Wouldn't want things to get _hard_ when Goodwitch chews you out."

"Yang."

"Or maybe she wants you to take the test again _orally._ "

**"Yang."**

A stifled chortle. "Just don't turn into a _Teacher's Pet_ when this is over~"

"YANG!"

The brawler just laughed, clutching her sides even as her sister kept hitting her shoulder, the rest of team RWBY watching on, puzzled.

"Miss Xiao Long. Miss Schnee. Miss Belladonna." The trio turned to see the aforementioned blonde with her arms firmly crossed over her chest and an unamused look on her face. "Return to your dorms at once. Miss Rose, in my office. **Now.** "

Ruby meekly nodded. Weiss and Blake actually stared at her apologetically as they left and Yang…

Well, the silly grin she had on her face was a clear indicator that she did _not_ feel sorry for Ruby at all.

So with a heavy heart and being on the verge of a nervous breakdown, the redhead left her seat to spend some time alone with the one person she pined for.

x.x.x

Professor Goodwitch's office was, putting it mildly, intimidating; stepping inside gave the visitor a view of a spacious room, a polished, curved wooden desk dead-centred with a relatively simple armchair behind it. Two big windows behind and to the right of the desk allowed sunlight to filter through, and the white tiled floor was nude saved for the red-and-brown carpet underneath the desk area. A grey sofa was standing against the wall to the left side with a small coffee table in front and the walls were decorated with various paintings. A bookshelf was to the right, next to the window.

And Ruby found herself on a simple chair right in front of the desk with her professor leaning against it, arms crossed and riding-crop in hand.

The grandfather clock next to the bookshelf tick-tocked agonizingly slow. Seconds became minutes without a single word being uttered; the older woman merely stared the redhead down and Ruby averted her gaze, looking at the floor, windows, ceiling, until she caught Glynda's eyes again.

No ill intent. No disappointment.

Just sheer icy indifference.

Finally, the blonde shook her head. "Your grades are slipping, Ruby. You know it – professor Ozpin knows it. Your father knows it." She adjusted her glasses. "You used to show such promise, not quite as much as young Miss Nikos, but as professor Peach once said, you are a "diamond in the rough." But over the past two years your grades have only declined."

The rookie-Huntress swallowed hard. "P-Professor Goodwitch…Is my dad going come…?"

"No." Short, quick, to-the-point, and stern. "Today I'd only like to talk to you, Miss Rose."

Ruby's heart nearly stopped.

_`It's just the two of us!´_

The blonde hid a slight smirk.

_`It's just the two of us.´_

"I understand that private life can affect ones academics," she went on. "Family matters, for example, but judging by your sister, that doesn't seem to be the case. Is it because you have trouble concentrating in class?"

 _`Oh, you have no idea!´_ The weapon-freak cleared her throat. "I, uh…I g-guess so…"

Silence. The older woman eyed her as if trying to validate her words. Glynda's expression was unreadable like a mask. The word _Intimidating_ came to mind.

And yet the young student could not help but admire the fair, defined features of Glynda's face, the glossiness of her blonde hair and the way her whole face seemed to brighten whenever she smiled that gorgeous smile. The professor truly was a beautiful woman and that why it hurt to see her like this.

Ruby truly wanted the professor to praise her. Fantasies aside – lust be damned – she just wanted a pat on the head, a smile, and the words _`I'm proud of you´_

Because anything else – romance, lust – was taboo and would forever be a pipedream.

After what felt like an eternity passed, the mature blonde sighed. "What am I ever going to do with you, Miss Rose?"

Her heart sank.

"I p-promise I'll do better next time!" the redhead yelled. "I promise!"

A sigh. "I don't want promises, Miss Rose." A stab of guilt pierced Ruby's heart, twisting like a knife. "Don't just _say_. **Do**. Do you understand?"

She could only meekly nod, not trusting her voice.

"I want action. Do not just talk the talk – walk the walk as well." Goodwitch adjusted her glasses. "I'd hate to see such talents go to waste. And I'm sure your family feels the same."

Another nod.

"Now then," Glynda proceeded. "What it is that disturbs your concentration?"

 _`Ohgodswe'rebacktothistopic!´_ The rookie-Huntress screamed internally, sweating profusely.

"Could it be that…" The blonde straightened herself, still maintaining eye-contact (and perhaps she was imagining it but the look in Goodwitch's eyes appeared…kinder?) "You have a certain someone on your mind?"

Ruby's poor heart skipped several beats. Her palms were sweaty, her mind reeled and her voice came out a breathy squeak, "I-I-I, uhm…uh…"

"You are at that age; I'm sure there's someone you like," she said. "Or perhaps you already have…a boyfriend?"

"N-No!"

"Then…a _girl_ friend? Forgive me for assuming."

"No…"

"Unrequited love, then?"

"…"

"I thought as much. I know that feeling, Miss Rose. It can be quite the distraction." Glynda stepped forward, standing no-closer than an arm's reach in front of her student. "Do you wish to talk about it? I'm sure it'd help."

The redhead nervously shook her head. "It's…fine. I'll…"

"I insist." Another step. "We need to solve this problem, or else your grades will continue to suffer. Is it someone in class?"

Silver eyes widened. "…I…g-guess…"

"I had a feeling that was the case, Miss Rose." The blonde smiled – _smiled!_ – and bent over, leaning close to Ruby's head so that their gazes met, only for silver twin pools to dart between a tantalizing cleavage and bright green eyes…

…long enough for the young student to see her teacher smile a devilish smile that sent a pleasurable shiver down her spine. The tip of a riding-crop tapped the girl's chin, forcing her head up to face Glynda's.

"It is perhaps…." The tip of her tongue darted out between full lips, wetting them. " **Me** who has caught your interest, Miss Rose? Because…" She paused, removing her glasses – Dust, she looked absolutely drop-dead sexy without them! – and stuffed them down her pocket. "You certainly have caught mine."

Ruby Rose was as stiff as a rock. It had finally happened; she had lost her mind! Or had she died and crossed over to the afterlife? Her heart went sporadic, she screamed on the inside, blood rushing straight to her now erect phallus, balls snug against their confines. Joy and dread combined was a volatile timebomb of emotions and tears began welling up in the student's eyes.

"I love you." It surprised them both how quickly those words left the redhead's mouth. "I've liked you for a long time, professor. You're beautiful and s-sexy and I can't concentrate because I keep thinking about you and… and…I love…" She released a breath she didn't know she had held, voice shaky and weak as she stared right into emerald pools.

The professor's expression was that of surprise but her features softened as she smiled. A smooth hand caressed the rookie-huntress' cheek as lips planted a kiss on the other, causing the already stiff girl to go completely still.

"I like an honest girl," she whispered. "I should apologize; I've teased you for so long. I should have known better." Another kiss. "I wanted to wait for you to graduate…But I could not possible turn down such a confession; especially not when I share these feelings, _Ruby_."

Ruby's heart swelled and fluttered. _`This can't be real! Can it…?´_ She panicked yet remained frozen on the spot, unable to do anything. "Professor Goodwitch…?

A sultry smirk. "Call me Glynda – this is no longer formal." Hot breath washed over a reddened shell. "And _kiss_ me, Ruby."

The student was bewildered. One moment, she was trying to process the words and the turn of events, and in the next, professor Goodwitch's tongue was exploring every bit of her mouth, coiling against Ruby's. The redhead knew what to do – she had practice-kissed one of her friends back at Signal – but the blonde was different, mature. Skillfull. The chasteness of her earlier practices was thrown out the window as raw passion and hunger had the girl trembling, small hands finding their way around Glynda's neck and pulling her closer as Ruby mimicked the motions, reciprocating the kisses.

Passionate. Loving. Emotions not based on Desire and Lust, but not without them entirely – emotions that made hearts flutter like a baby-bird preparing for flight. And Ruby's was soaring.

Glynda's hand rested on her student's left shoulder and they pulled back, saliva bridging their lips. Bright green eye's fixed stare shifted from silver pools down to Ruby's lips, then back up before finally fixate on the thin red bow atop the white blouse.

Their eyes met again. Unspoken words – a question that would take this turn of events to a whole new level – resided in them, and the redhead slowly nodded. She wanted this. _They_ wanted this. It was a major leap in what would be their relationship – a plunge into the deep end – and they both, a pair of consensual adults, wanted it.

So when their lips slowly met again, hands carefully, as if handling porcelain, gradually fumbling with clothes, there was nothing stopping them. Their kiss was tender, pure. They took their time, unbuttoning Ruby's blazer and Glynda's high-waisted pencil skirt and peeled them off of each other. The professor's cape fell to the floor as the weapon-freak's blouse was opened up, exposing a pink-and-red bra that cupped breasts that fit in the palm of your hand.

Goodwitch withdrew, smiling at the girl as she eyed her, pleased. "I always knew that you were a beautiful girl, Ruby."

A quiet mewl left the younger girl's throat as a hand carefully caressed fair skin, trailing upwards to a breast, skilfully sliding underneath the fabric. Ruby shuddered and arched back, offering up more of herself to the mature woman.

"Ruby."

The redhead blinked, looking at Glynda. The older woman was tucking her arms underneath her impressive chest, making them jiggle suggestively.

"I reckon you've been thinking about these instead of focusing," Glynda purred and chuckled.

"They've always been on my mind! I couldn't focus at all!" the redhead admitted with a furious blush. She immediately covered her face. "I'm…I'm so sorry for saying such weird things…"

"You're young. It's perfectly normal to feel like that. Now, then…"

The blonde unbuttoned her blouse and the redhead's eyes widened as large milky tits popped free, a black bra already unhooked and forgotten on the floor. Even her wildest of daydreams couldn't do these any justice as Ruby's pupils dilated with lust, lips suddenly very dry.

"Is _this_ what's on your mind, my dear?"

Ruby stared, mesmerized. She managed a nod and her professor laughed airily.

"Then you may touch them…After we get you properly undressed."

A seemingly easy request. The pink-red bra soon joined the growing pile of garments, followed by her skirt – and then she froze, hands covering her crotch.

The blonde watched, concerned. "Ruby?"

The girl didn't respond. Her head hung low and she was as stiff as a board. When a hand caressed her arm, muscles relaxed and didn't fight back when Glynda moved her arms away.

Silence. Seconds ticking away agonizingly slow.

The weapon-freak squeaked when her professor suddenly touched the impressive bulge that strained the underwear and pantyhose, stroking her length through the clothes.

"You're so _hard_." The sheer awe in her voice didn't go unnoticed. "This took a turn for the _better_."

Her heart stopped, breath sapped from her body. A firm squeeze of her already sensitive, avocado-shaped balls twitching and she wanted to howl with delight had her lips not been claimed in a hungry kiss. Talented fingers slipped behind the hem of Ruby's underwear, gradually pulling them down to reveal slender, toned thighs until the redhead's cock jutted out, standing proud and erect.

"My, my…I estimate it's about 7.5 inches in length…Circumference; 6.5 inches. You impress me, Ruby."

The newhalf giggled and blushed. "T-Thank you…?"

The professor chuckled and peeled off the pantyhose and underwear, admiring her student's legs; slim yet strong from training.

In fact, Ruby's physique was a beautiful combination of girlish beauty and warrior build.

Glynda merely offered a hand. Grabbing it, the redhead was pulled up from the chair and landed on her back against the desk, her professor leaning over her to steal soft lips. They remained like that for a while, really taking in the moment, feeling each other's body-heat. The only clothes that remained were Ruby's and Glynda's blouses, the blonde's stockings and heeled boots, and her underwear.

"Do you want to touch them?" she inquired in a sultry tone. Receiving an eager nod, the blonde chuckled. "Then by all means."

The younger girl stared, mesmerised. Glynda's breasts were milky white, definitely large, and capped with pink, inverted nipples. They didn't fit the palm of her hands as she squeezed malleable flesh but it only enticed her. She cupped and squeezed, marvelling at their softness.

"Be gentle now…"

Despite hearing that, Ruby couldn't stop herself; she did what felt right and suckled on an inverted nipple, earning herself a pleased mewl from the blonde.

"Gentle, I said…" But despite her words, her voice betrayed her. She shuddered, cooing with delight as her nipple popped out inside an eager, suckling mouth whilst the other was tugged out by Ruby's hand. The combination of oral worship and nipple-playing sent a bolt of heat straight between Glynda's legs—

Quivering, she pushed the redhead off of her, catching her breath with closed legs.

"Naughty girl…" The heat in those emerald twin pools was heart-stoppingly sexy. "Don't get ahead of yourself."

The older woman straightened, smirking. "Well…I suppose since you showed me yours…I'll show you mine."

The redhead's mouth was suddenly quite dry as Professor Goodwitch grabbed her by her wrists, guiding them to the hems by her hips of her black satin thong—

"Please do the honours, Ruby."

—and she sharply inhaled, peering intently at the apex of her love-interest's loins as the soft material bent to her will and agonizingly slowly revealed golden curls and fair, creamy thighs.

Just the sight alone had her girl-dick leak droplets of pre.

Pulling the sexy underwear down, the redhead was rewarded with a view she never could've imagined; golden hair framing a pretty pink sex in a U formation, an engorged clit that begged for attention, puffy, meaty labia lips that was flushed red with excitement, and liquid arousal that dampened the underwear.

The poor girl's mind short-circuited. Her instinct told her one thing and she acted on it with eyes devoid of everything but raw lust as she slid off the table, got down on her knees, and pressed her face against Glynda's sex.

The intoxicating musky scent filled her nostrils, driving her mad. Wet heat greeted the weapon-freak's mouth and its flavour lingered on her tongue – a taste she definitely could get used to – and dribbled down her jawline, then down her throat. She did what her instinct told her and ran a hot path across the blonde's slit with her tongue.

Professor Goodwitch quivered and barely managed to stifle a gasp. She hadn't expected the shy newhalf to be so enthusiastic about this and certainly not to be the one who made the first move. Not that she could complain with the way a talented organ lapped up her juices and being eaten out like this, oh no, if anything she encouraged it by burying her hand in dark tresses and kept Ruby's head in place.

The redhead moaned against the professor's sex, inhaling more of her addictive scent. It was beyond anything she had ever read _(Courtesy of Blake Belladonna)_ or watched _(Curious search engine results)_ before and put all her fantasies and dreams to shame. It was real – real lust that sparked flames within two people and had their minds wiped of rationality.

Glynda let out litany of moans; the sheer aggressiveness sent sparks of ecstasy though her body, spreading like wildfire. She shuddered and writhed, keeping her student's head firmly between her soft thighs as Ruby paid sweet, sweet tribute to her feminine channel.

A primal moan tore through the older woman's throat as she convulsed, unable to contain the rippling pleasure that had her bones melt into a hot mess as she reached her sexual zenith.

She stepped back, creating distance between herself and her student whose lower face was covered in sheen of liquid arousal. Glynda's legs were wobbly, strength waning. Her core drooled and mind reeled as she brought back her bearings, fanning herself.

"You have a remarkable and perhaps odd talent, Ruby," she stated with a smile. "But it's a welcomed one."

The redhead wiped her mouth, dazed still from the recent events but smiled nervously.

"How about I return the favour?" If Ruby's phallus could be any harder…

Professor Goodwitch chuckled lowly. She walked over to the redhead and guided her back so she sat on the chair, legs spread to expose her jutting cock, silver eyes widening; the blonde sunk to her knees, a scenario Ruby had often fantasized about and knew exactly what was about to happen.

Blood rushed to her penis. Her heart skipped every other beat, pupils dilating, breath hitched in her throat and mouth dry as soft lips closed around the mushroom head—

The weapon-freak threw her head back, muscles stiff as steel. This new, sacred territory of pleasantness was better than anything the student had ever imagined; the same orifice that delivered stern lectures was now sucking and licking her manhood, a whole new sensation she could express with a shuddering _"Fffuuck…"_

So unladylike, but it simply was **that** good.

It didn't take long for the blonde to work up a steady rhythm, each bobbing of her head allowing more of Ruby's length to penetrate deeper into her throat. Soon the impressive girth was coated with spittle, slick enough for—

As if reading her mind, Glynda winked at her – having watched the newhalf the entire time – and puffed out her chest, wrapping the redhead's cock between her jugs. The soft vice grip was nearly enough to make Ruby bust her load right then but she willed herself to endure the ticket to heaven as swells of flesh jerked her member whilst the blonde suckled its tip, tongue swirling around it.

It was too much. Her girl-dick throbbed, the stimulation proving way too effective as she blew her load unceremoniously, spraying it up right against Glynda's face, frothing in her cleavage with several long ropes that left streaks in golden tresses with a groan of satisfaction.

"You continue to impress me, Ruby." The older woman wiped away the milky substance and got up. Though clearly annoyed, she shrugged it off with a smile as she walked over to the sofa. "Can you continue to do so by showing me that you're not spent yet?"

As if those were the magic words, Ruby's cock went erect again, standing proudly at attention as she watched full curves sway from side to side with every step and the blonde woman got on her knees, bending over—

"Oh, gods…" Ruby bit her lower lip, eyes lit up with hunger.

Glynda chuckled and supported her upper body against the sofa, sticking out her rear out with a wiggle as she glanced over her shoulder with eyes smouldering with temptation.

Ruby swallowed nervously, her mouth suddenly very dry. She gawked at the sight before her, her brain racked with memories of her countless nights of having this exact dream.

Only this time, she would not wake up. Her professor was on her knees, willing and waiting for her mature love-tunnel to be taken by the redhead's young, vigorous phallus, begging for a pounding.

She didn't move a muscle until a husky voice called, uttering every letter with a low and enticing tone, _"Don't keep me waiting, Ruby. Your virginity… Give it to me."_

How could she possibly say no?

Ruby closed the distance between them with careful steps as to not trigger her Semblance and ram right into the poor woman. Finally, as her cock bobbed painfully, she pressed its tip against a wet core that radiated intense heat and they both shuddered with ecstasy. The rookie-Huntress grabbed handfuls of white flesh, squeezing Glynda's butt-cheeks. It was real. _THIS_ was real.

And with one heated look from bright green orbs, Ruby pushed and sunk herself in up to the base in one go, easing hers impressive girth into Professor Goodwitch with a grunt.

_Soft. Velvety. Wet. Hot._

_Tight._

_Thick. Hard. Throbbing._

The lovers took a moment to acclimatize, enjoying this sensation of being connected. Ruby's dick throbbed at Glynda's tightness, inner walls contracting in turn.

But they could only stay still for so long.

Ruby's grip became possessive. Muscles tensed and blood pumped at an alarming speed. A rolling heat through connected bodies sparked little bolts of electric bliss, spreading from synapse to synapse. Fingers gripped and scratched the fabric of the grey sofa and toes curled from the pleasure of the snug fit that was their genitals.

Ruby finally came back to herself. She pulled back a bit before sliding forward again. Backwards and forwards; a repeated motion that started slow, giving both women time to get used to the overwhelming sensation.

The sound of skin against skin and feminine moisture grew louder as Ruby gradually thruster slightly quicker and Glynda pushing back, her pretty pink sex coating her student's cock with love cream with every shove and her ass ripple and making the weapon-freak almost blow her load right then and there.

The rookie-Huntress moaned, every muscle in her body tensing up as pleasure settled along her phallus as slick heat grinded against her, sensitive balls slapping against the professor's engorged clitoris that had the latter quivering. Puffy, meaty labia lips were tugged along Ruby's cock, adding to the overload of Glynda's pleasure receptors.

The weapon-freak couldn't believe this, even as she rutted against the Wicked Witch's behind. This was happening. Glynda Goodwitch, the woman whom had pulled Ruby's heartstrings and shaped her wet dreams, had confessed to her.

And now, here they were, fucking like wild animals; Ruby thrusted a bit faster, finding a good rhythm, as she hammered away on pure instinct, pleasure tearing through her where their bodies joined. Glynda's love cream coated her cock but she didn't care; she pounded harder, slamming into the blonde with what the latter found was an agonizingly wonderful force that set her body ablaze and pleasure receptors utterly destroyed.

The rhythm sped up and the lovers couldn't stifle themselves, being very vocal about how good this felt. Their cheeks were flushed red, beading with sweat. A shuddering _"fuck…"_ here, a _"gods, yes…!"_ there, followed or preceded by throaty moans and husky utterances. The room reeked of sex at this point like a haze of raw lust.

Glynda let out a breathy moan, tongue lolling out and bright green eyes nearly rolling back into their sockets as her beloved student kept at it like an engine piston, that wonderful piece of turgid meat driving her mad.

Blinding hot, unfiltered pleasure flickered before the blonde's eyes as and her muscles became taut; strong hands gripped at her rear as the newhalf in the back pumped at her with full force, beading with sweat as she threw her head back and howled with pleasure. Velvety inner walls contracted against a throbbing, pulsating girth, love cream coating it with a copious amount.

Pleasure spiked where their bodies joined, setting ecstasy receptors ablaze as the tidal wave of bliss spread from synapse to synapse, tripled in measure, and rendered the lovers' world a multi-coloured mass of ecstasy. Milky white seed spewed into an eager, unprotected womb, frothing from the prick as Ruby just continued to pound away even as she was cumming, unable to stop even if she had wanted to, Glynda's inner contractions milking her girl-cock's copious loads and love-cream bursting from her feminine channel. The peak of absolute physical pleasure, hot bodies sweating and pushing and pulling until muscles finally relaxed and the newhalf falling onto the blonde's back who rested on the sofa.

At least, that was what Professor Goodwitch had assumed when the second-long rest abruptly ended as Ruby resumed thrusting like a well-oiled engine piston at a speed that rivalled her Semblance – surely she was just imagining the rose petals? – and the rolling pleasure between her legs spiked again and she quivered like a woman's vibrator as Miss Rose uttered, _"I'm c-cumming again…!"_

"R-Ruby! H-Hold oooonnn….!" Glynda attempted to protest as she buried her head into the sofa, moaning with delight as the redhead climaxed again and didn't stop moving, as they continued to burn the hours away with the heat of their bodies.

x.x.x

"An _F_ again?!" The fencer shook her head. "Ruby, we really need to have a talk about your poor excuse of a performance."

"Looks like she's going to have that talk soon enough!" Yang exclaimed, pointing at the one line underneath the score – _Report to my office_ – and laughed. "Oh Rubes! You're _so_ gonna get it now!"

The Faunus patted her leader's back. "Looks like you will have to work extra hard for the next few weeks."

The silver-eyed girl giggled. Her team stared at her, puzzled as their leader kept laughing and eventually got up from her seat. "I suppose!"

"…You suppose?" Weiss crossed her arms. "You're our leader. You only have next year left in our stay here at Beacon, your grades are slipping, and your response is "I suppose"?!

"Yep!"

"…Unbelievable."

"That's my sis for ya!"

"I'll prepare the cram lessons…"

"No worries, guys!" Ruby replied as she skipped away. "Glynda is giving me plenty of cram lessons!"

"…She's surprisingly happy about it," Blake stated.

"Maybe Glynda has found a carrot," Yang added. The brawler shrugged her shoulders. "I can only assume she has _something_ to motivate my sister with if Ruby is this happy about it."

"Of course," the fencer interjected. "But what on Remnant could professor Goodwitch have to offer that would motivate someone like _Ruby_?"

The trio walked back to their dorms, clueless to what was happening behind locked door; a creaking desk, fingers tightly gripping its edge, the sound of wet skin on skin and a litany of moans from a buxom blonde and horny redhead. Glynda rode Ruby's fuckstick like a champ, sheathing it to the base each time. They kissed, chaste and brief, as the blonde pressed up against the redhead before she straightened herself, hips almost a blur from the rapid motions of the cowgirl position she had grown fond of.

"You failed another test, _Miss Rose,_ " the professor whispered with a low chuckle. "What's your excuse this time?"

Her student playfully grinned from ear to ear as she snickered.

"I guess I've got it bad." She shuddered as she climaxed for the first time today. "I'm hot for teacher~"

**FIN**


End file.
